Le coeur est un refuge dans un monde tourmenté
by Yunaeris
Summary: Le monde est vaste et il n'est pas paisible. Partout et toujours existeront l'égoïsme, la cupidité, la cruauté, ceux qui font le mal, attirés par l'appât du gain et le pouvoir, et auxquels on ne peut pas toujours échapper. Elle le sait mieux que quiconque. Il n'existe qu'un seul refuge pour elle, un monde dont elle seule possède la clé. Inspiré de Kingdom Hearts.


**Disclaimer**** : les personnages et l'univers des ****Désastreuses aventures des orphelins Baudelaire ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont à Lemony Snicket (Daniel Handler).**

**L'histoire est inspirée du jeu Kingdom Hearts, plus particulièrement du personnage de Naminé. Le « poème » écrit par Isadora n'est pas de moi, mais provient également de ce jeu.**

**Alors, l'histoire se passe après le dernier tome, mais : **

**1. je n'ai pas les livres avec moi**

**2. j'ai lu les livres il y a longtemps et commencé à les relire récemment, mais pas tous**

**3. si d'autres livres ont été publiés autour de l'histoire des orphelins Baudelaire, je ne les ai pas lus**

**Je veux dire par là qu'il peut y avoir des incohérences, mais bonne lecture quand même ! (si quelqu'un passe par là)  
****Ah, une dernière chose, ce n'est pas écrit dans le style de l'auteur : je serais malheureusement incapable de l'imiter sans écrire un truc lourd et moche.**

* * *

**Le cœur est un refuge dans un monde tourmenté**

Les vagues venaient mourir sur la grève, claquant avec douceur sur les galets, les polissant inlassablement avec une détermination inaltérable. La brise marine agitait les feuillages, courbait doucement les herbes hautes, tout en répandant une odeur aqueuse, salée et légèrement écœurante pour qui n'y était pas habitué. La mer avait revêtu une couleur ocre, scintillant sous le crépuscule, qui plongeait les collines herbeuses bordant la côte dans une lumière dorée et rougeâtre. Le lieu était assez désertique, mis à part un petit village niché entre deux collines, endormi sous le coucher de soleil.

Près de la plage s'élevait une haute bâtisse, un vieux manoir ayant vu des jours meilleurs, à la façade d'un blanc usé, ayant perdu toutes ses couleurs. Planté au sein d'une vaste propriété s'étendant jusqu'à la plage, autrefois prospère mais désormais envahie par les herbes folles et les ronces, il était considéré comme abandonné par les villageois depuis des décennies, si bien qu'ils en auraient presque oublié l'existence, sans la vision du faîte du toit émergeant des arbres bordant la propriété. Il était vrai qu'il avait tout l'air d'un vieux manoir hanté, avec ses quatre façades décolorées, émergeant de la masse infranchissable des mauvaises herbes et des ronces, qui proliféraient autour de la demeure, comme ayant l'intention de refermer leurs griffes sur elle. Un chemin avait été taillé à la faux, du perron jusqu'au vieux portail rouillé qui ne se fermait plus, aux barreaux tordus, dont un battant s'était abattu dans la broussaille après être sorti de ses gonds. De l'autre côté, derrière le manoir, le terrain descendait en pente douce sur une portion de plage déserte où, abandonnés sur le sable et les galets, les restes d'un radeau de bois achevaient de pourrir en silence. Quant au manoir, qui avait été jadis la maison de vacances d'une riche famille, ses fenêtres closes ne laissaient entrevoir qu'obscurité derrière la crasse, les rayures et le sel déposé par le vent marin qui en recouvraient les vitres. La porte d'entrée avait été condamnée par une lourde chaîne, mais si on se frayait un chemin entre le mur et les ronciers aux épines tranchantes, de façon à contourner la maison, on pouvait atteindre une petite porte de bois, à l'arrière, donnant sur la cuisine, fermée par un énorme verrou fraîchement installé. Pas de balcon, de terrasse. Derrière ses vitres scellées, la maison était close, telle une cage, recouverte par un toit de tuiles brunes.

Tout semblait indiquer que la maison était inhabitée. L'intérieur également, en bien mauvais état : les immenses pièces lugubres, plongées dans la pénombre, ne semblaient pas avoir été foulées depuis des siècles autrement que par des pattes de rats ou d'araignées : une épaisse moquette de poussière recouvrait les sols et les tapis, dévorait les meubles, les marches d'escaliers, étouffant les rares sons. Aucun coin de plafond, de plancher, de meuble n'avait été épargné par les toiles d'araignées. La maison semblait dormir dans un silence glacé, sous la poussière et les ans qui s'accumulaient.

Pourtant, au sein de ces pièces silencieuses plongées dans l'ombre subsistait une âme humaine, faible lueur vacillant au sein des ténèbres, tardant à s'éteindre mais avançant inexorablement vers sa fin. Il y avait une pièce, au second étage du manoir, sous le grenier : jadis, elle avait constitué une chambre très jolie avec ses murs immaculés, son tapis aux motifs complexes, son lit aux draps blancs. Une petite table avait également été installée en son centre, accompagnée d'une unique chaise. Un lustre pendait au plafond, une bibliothèque jadis recouverte de livres était poussée contre le mur, et enfin, un fin rideau blanc accroché à la fenêtre tamisait la lumière du soleil. Bien que peut-être un peu trop blanche selon les goûts de certains, c'était une chambre tout à fait confortable et agréable pour l'enfant d'une famille fortunée venant passer ses vacances en bord de mer. Mais désormais, la pièce avait perdu toute blancheur et toute luminosité : aussi sombre que le reste du manoir, elle accueillait difficilement la lumière du jour derrière la crasse des vitres, masquées par le rideau, toujours présent, mais devenu jaunâtre, troué, moisi, et pendant tristement. La tapisserie des murs avait jauni sous l'action du temps, et le plancher était taché par la poussière. Quant au lustre, il gisait dans un coin, brisé en morceaux. Les livres s'étaient évaporés, les belles couvertures blanches également au profit de draps gris et rugueux. Un bien lugubre décor toute aussi triste que la jeune fille piégée en son sein.

Elle habitait ici, depuis plusieurs années déjà, dans cette pièce obscure, aussi noire que son passé et que les souvenirs qu'elle aimerait désespérément oublier tout en les chérissant du fond de son cœur : ses souvenirs étaient ceux d'une époque heureuse, certes sombre, mais où les jours ne se ressemblaient pas, où le monde et l'avenir étaient devant ses yeux, où, bien que son cœur était souvent noyé dans le chagrin et la peur, elle pouvait ressentir, capacité qui, au fil du temps, comme elle était enfermée dans cette pièce, loin de tout contact humain, avait lentement décliné pour s'effacer peu à peu. Ses souvenirs lui permettaient de ressentir à nouveau, alimentant la petite flamme de son cœur en elle, flamme dont cependant rien ne pourrait stopper l'extinction. La petite flamme que renfermait le manoir, secret lumineux au cœur de la nuit.

Un petit plateau reposait près de la porte, contenant les vestiges de la nourriture qu'on lui apportait deux fois par jour pour assurer sa survie. Les draps étaient rebroussés, signe qu'elle utilisait le lit, et dans l'ombre d'un coin gisait un pot de chambre, qu'on se donnait rarement la peine de changer. Elle était assise à la table poussiéreuse, qu'elle avait depuis longtemps renoncer à nettoyer. Ses longs cheveux noirs en broussaille, gras parce qu'ils n'avaient plus été lavés depuis plus d'un mois, avaient été repoussés en arrière pour dégager le visage, attachés au niveau du cou par une lanière de tissu incolore arrachée aux draps. Ses vêtements en lambeaux, fripés, crasseux, décolorés, et trop anciens pour en déterminer l'origine, pendaient autour d'elle. Elle était devenue une partie du manoir, sale, antique et froide.

Son regard dénué d'émotion était fixé sans le voir sur un morceau de papier, posé sur la table devant elle, tandis que sa main tenait lâchement le crayon gras, seuls objets qu'on avait bien voulu lui concéder. Le regard dans le vague elle réfléchissait, se laissant porter par son imaginaire pour poser les mots avec harmonie sur sa feuille de papier, exercer une certaine magie plus communément appelée poésie. Elle oubliait tout, sa misère, le taudis où elle était retenue, son ennui, la noirceur de son passé... Depuis combien d'années était-elle enfermée ? Deux ans, peut-être trois... Suffisamment pour que les murs aient eu le temps de se recouvrir des morceaux de papier sur lesquels reposaient les poèmes auxquels elle avait donné naissance pour s'évader. Peut-être était-elle enfermée, peut-être la fenêtre était-elle scellée, peut-être la porte était-elle verrouillée à double tour, mais il n'y avait nul moyen de verrouiller son esprit. Si son corps ne pouvait s'échapper, lui le pouvait : son cœur lui ouvrait une porte de lumière vers un monde d'harmonie, une utopie où les rêves prenaient vie, l'unique monde paisible subsistant d'où elle ramenait les mots qui se déposaient sur sa feuille, tels les rayons de soleil de l'aube.

Elle avait toujours aimé la poésie : elle avait compris dès son plus jeune âge le pouvoir de ce royaume de l'esprit et du cœur qu'elle s'était faite une joie d'explorer, joie qui s'était transformée au fil des ans en amour ardent. Personne dans son entourage n'avait jamais compris cette passion : ses amis, sa famille, lui avaient manifesté un intérêt poli, mais n'avaient pas cherché à expérimenter la magie de cette activité, le plaisir qu'on y prenait, la liberté qu'on y gagnait. D'autres ne s'étaient pas gênés pour lui adresser des remarques virulentes, comme son professeur à onze ans qui ne considérait pas la poésie comme « une activité digne d'une jeune fille », tenant à ce qu'elle « garde la tête sur les épaules » et demeure dans le monde réel, comme Carmelita Spats, qui voyait la beauté de la poésie comme « une pratique de pifgalette » et lui avait maintes fois arraché ses poèmes des mains, pour, sourde à ses protestations, les jeter aux toilettes, comme le comte Olaf et ses complices qui l'avait moquée quand elle leur avait demandé un crayon et un bout de papier. Ses présents geôliers avaient été plus cléments, car ils ignoraient le pouvoir qu'ils lui octroyaient par le simple geste de lui accorder une feuille et un crayon, sans valeur aucune pour eux. Elle était seule dans ce monde, mais n'avait jamais ressenti cette solitude.

La poésie lui permettait de s'évader. D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, la jeune fille avait toujours été enfermée, bien que quelques souvenirs brumeux fassent parfois temporairement surface dans son esprit, des souvenirs de jours heureux dans une grande demeure chaleureuse, au sein d'une famille aimante. Mais elle était certaine que rien de tout cela ne s'était jamais produit : ces « souvenirs » semblaient bien trop vagues, trop irréels, trop optimistes. Sans doute les avait-elle rêvés. Ou inventés. Mais jamais vécus. Car elle n'avait jamais été libre. Elle avait d'abord connu la Bicoque aux Orphelins, cellule dans une prison déguisée en école, l'institut Prufrock. C'était là qu'elle avait logé dans le froid et la pluie, évitée par tous, étiquetée comme orpheline. Elle avait fini par être libérée, pour rejoindre les spacieux dortoirs des étudiants, cage dorée au sein d'un tombeau. Elle n'avait pas eu plus d'amis pour autant.

Elle avait été enfermée dans une cage au fond d'une autre cage, d'ascenseur cette fois, dans le noir complet et l'angoisse la plus totale. Elle avait été enfermée dans cette statue de poisson, si étroite qu'en y étouffant, elle s'était crue scellée dans un cercueil, attendant vainement que ses amis se rendent compte de la supercherie. Elle avait été enfermée dans une fontaine, lieu tout aussi obscur et étroit que les précédents, maux auxquels s'étaient ajoutées l'humidité, la maladie. Elle avait été enfermé sur la plate-forme volante d'Hector, entourée de toutes parts par le vide, d'où on ne pouvait fuir, et dont la sûreté avait volé en éclats quand ils avaient été attaqués. Elle avait été enfermée dans ce monstre inconnu et redouté, où ses jours avaient été noirs et peut-être les pires, mais où elle était accompagnée de ses deux frères qu'elle chérissait. Ils s'en étaient enfuis, et pour la première fois, elle s'était vraiment crue libre, tout au fond de son cœur, tout au fond de son âme, au sein de l'océan, sa famille avec elle, le comte Olaf, l'ennemi acharné après l'héritage qu'elle portait pour son malheur, qui avait été la cause de presque tous ses ennuis, disparu à jamais. Elle avait cru que le destin serait alors clément.

Mais elle s'était trompée. La chance n'avait jamais été de son côté, et ne le sera jamais. Rejetée blessé sur la plage par la tempête qui l'avait séparée pour toujours de ses frères, elle avait été récupérée par un homme et une femme, qui l'avaient nourrie, soignée, logée. Elle avait cru avoir trouvé un lieu sûr dans ce monde, puis avait découvert que le comte Olaf était loin d'être la seule crapule de son espèce, ni la plus terrifiante. Il y en aurait toujours pour courir après la richesse, jusqu'à faire n'importe quoi pour l'obtenir. Ils la connaissaient, sans doute également Olaf et peut-être n'étaient-ils pas totalement étrangers aux malheurs qu'elle avait subi. Épuisée, elle s'était laissé enfermée une huitième fois dans ce manoir abandonné, dans le silence de ces pièces obscures et glacées, perdue au milieu de nulle part, loin de toute présence humaine, à part celle de ses geôliers qui passaient seulement pour subvenir à ses besoins.

Elle avait été enfermée une neuvième fois : elle s'était emmurée elle-même, de sa propre volonté, dans ses rêves, dans son imaginaire : elle s'y était réfugiée pour s'évader de la noirceur de la réalité, mais ce refuge était devenu une prison qu'elle craignait de quitter, car le monde extérieur n'avait plus rien à lui offrir. Prisonnière de ses rêves et de ses illusions, elle s'était peu à peu repliée sur elle-même, préférant la douce chaleur de l'imaginaire à la cruauté de la vie. Elle quittait ce domaine pour en extraire et donner forme aux fruits de sa magie, les doux poèmes vestiges de ses espoirs, de ses rêves et de ses souvenirs, souvenirs d'un temps où elle avait la force de se battre, où elle possédait des principes et un cœur, qui avaient besoin de plus de choses que de l'eau et de la nourriture pour survivre, et qui s'étaient effrités avec le temps. Par la poésie, la jeune fille se sentait vivante, et parvenait parfois à ressentir des ombres de sentiments anciens, qu'elle ne pouvait déterminer : elle était une flamme, tremblotante mais persistante, dans les ténèbres du manoir, du monde, de la vie, une flamme que ses geôliers n'étaient pas parvenus à briser. Pas encore.

Mais elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Elle délaissa les mots auxquels elle avait achevé de donner vie, se levant pour rejoindre la fenêtre, d'où elle pouvait apercevoir, à travers la grille de crasse, l'immensité qui s'étendait à perte de vue, océan ou collines herbeuses. Un vaste monde que savouraient ses yeux, mais qui lui était inaccessible : aussi proche soit-il d'elle, la fenêtre lui en interdisait l'accès. Elle pouvait le voir, s'évader imaginairement dans cet infini éternel, s'envoler en esprit en traversant la vitre, mais jamais elle ne pourrait y goûter. La fenêtre était traîtresse : elle lui apportait certes la seule source de lumière et la lueur de la liberté, mais lui faisait miroiter des promesses de liberté qui ne se réaliseront jamais. Ce n'était qu'un reflet, qu'une pâle lueur de son vœu le plus cher que lui accordait cette ouverture maudite elle la narguait, lui mettait sous ses yeux ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais. Parce qu'elle ne se faisait aucune illusion.

Elle savait. Bien qu'aucun de ses geôliers ne lui en avaient touché mot, elle savait qu'elle ne vivrait pas plus longtemps que son utilité : une fois majeure, dans quelques jours, la fortune familiale serait à elle et ils s'en empareraient. C'était l'unique raison qui les avaient poussés à la sauver, c'était l'unique raison pour laquelle ils la gardaient enfermée en ce lieu à l'écart du monde. Ils se débarrasseraient d'elle une fois sa « mission » accomplie. Elle en était parfaitement consciente, refusant depuis des années toute trace d'optimisme, et pourtant, elle ne ressentait aucune peur : ce sentiment, comme beaucoup d'autres, ne lui était plus perceptible. Elle ressentait seulement une pointe de regret. Elle aurait aimé vivre. Elle aurait aimé retrouver sa famille, ses frères, ses amis. Elle aurait aimé ne plus avoir à craindre des malfrats attirés par sa fortune, quand bien même elle devrait y renoncer pour cela. Elle aurait aimé retrouver son innocence d'enfant, une vie paisible dans un monde paisible, loin du malheur du monde. Mais il y avait tant de choses qu'elle aurait désiré. On lui avait dit enfant qu'on ne pouvait pas tout avoir, elle s'en souvenait, et savait que cela sous-entendait qu'on puisse voir accomplis quelques-uns de ses vœux. Pourtant, aucun des siens ne s'était réalisé et aucun ne se réalisera.

Elle revint à la table. Sa feuille gisait là où elle l'avait laissée, sa fine écriture se déroulant en rubans d'encre. Elle en ajouta quelques mots, achevant son texte. Elle ne savait pas vraiment à qui il était dédié. A ses frères, à Violette, à Klaus, Prunille... Cela n'avait aucune importance. Elle plia consciencieusement la feuille en quatre, avant de la glisser sous la petite bibliothèque, l'enfonçant dans l'épaisse couche de poussière qui y avait pris place. Un refuge secret où personne ne trouvera ces mots, qui, bien qu'enterrés désormais sous la poussière et le silence, résonnaient encore dans son cœur.

_Je pense à toi où que tu sois._

_Que nos soucis s'envolent et que nos cœurs fusionnent._

_Le moment est venu de réaliser ce vœu._

_Et qui sait ?_

_L'aventure ne sera peut-être pas si périlleuse._

_Sans doute a-t-elle déjà commencé._

_Nous ne vivons pas dans le même monde, mais nous sommes sous le même ciel._

_Un seul ciel, une seule destinée._

Elle pensait toujours à quelqu'un, qui qu'il soit, où qu'il soit. Sa famille ou ses amis... Elle se demandait toujours où la destinée les avaient envoyés. Elle aurait tant voulu vivre dans un monde paisible, avec ceux qui lui étaient chers. Elle aurait voulu réaliser ce vœu. Elle aurait voulu la liberté, aussi périlleuse soit-elle. Elle savait, enfin, que bien que ses amis ne soient pas là, ils partageaient la même ciel qu'elle, qu'ils n'étaient pas perdus pour autant, et que peut-être, ils retrouveraient cette unique trace d'elle.

Peut-être que le moment était venu de réaliser ce vœu. Peut-être que dans la mort, elle retrouvera ceux qu'elle aimait, échappera pour toujours à la malédiction que lui avait attiré sa fortune, découvrira un monde paisible. La mort, aventure en apparence si périlleuse, lui offrira la liberté, elle ne pouvait en douter.

Elle regardait les poèmes, fruits nés de son imagination, harmonie extirpée de son esprit, enfants de son cœur, qui recouvraient les murs. Quand ils se seront emparés de sa fortune et se seront débarrassés d'elle, ses geôliers les brûleront tous. Seul subsistera son dernier poème, à l'abri de leur rage et de leur cruauté, seuls vestiges de l'existence d'Isadora Beauxdraps.

* * *

**Voilà voilà. Bon, je ne sais pas si quelqu'un a lu ça...**


End file.
